


Happy Ever After Doll

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, Smut, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: It’s time to finally walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Bucky Barnes.





	Happy Ever After Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Heart’s Desire Bucket List Challenge @ravenangel33 / @buckyscrystalqueen / @archiveofourown73 
> 
> Heart’s Desire Prompt: Get married
> 
> A/N: This fic is written as a sequel to the fic linked below. However, it can be read on it’s on as well.

       The phone was still held tight in your hand as you stared at it incredulously. Your heart was still thumping unable to believe what had happened. The screen had long gone black despite how much you wished it would light back up with an apology from the person on the other side. It was unlikely but the fact that the entire family had joined him was even more hurtful. It was supposed to be the biggest day of a young girl’s life and your father refused to have any part of it, as did your Mother and sisters.

   A knock rapped loudly against Bucky’s door before Clint stuck his head in, “Supper’s here, kiddo.”

  “Thanks ,Clint I’ll be down in a minute,” you wiped away your stray tears and tossed your phone to the bed.

  “What happened?”

  “Nothing Clint I’m okay,” you fake a smile. “I need to use the bathroom, but I’ll be down.”

  Clint shakes his head, “Terrible liar, kiddo.”

   He leaves and you go to the bathroom throwing cold water on your face. Right now you just needed Bucky, but he wouldn’t be back for two more days from his mission. Everything was in place for your wedding in a month this was the final piece you’d put off. It seemed now it was for good reason. You stood back up and put on your best face to join the others for dinner. That was one of the positive things about moving into the Tower with Bucky. You didn’t have to be alone when worrying about him on a mission.

   Clint, Pepper, Wanda, and Vision are sitting in the common room. Clint had been hurt on the last mission and Wanda and Vision had just returned from their own separate reconnaissance mission. You took a seat between Wanda and Pepper as Pepper pushed something towards you.

   “The shop called and your dress has arrived. I thought perhaps this afternoon we could go down for a final fitting. It’s custom but just in case you know?”

   You nod pushing your hair behind your ears nervously, “I think that’s a great plan. Will you and Wanda like to join me?”

   “Why am I not invited?” Clint frowns as he sits a plate of food in front of you. “I can be one of the girls.”

   “I have no doubt but you’ll tell Bucky what my dress looks like. Then, of course, I’ll have to kill you which would make everything awkward.”

   Wanda giggled and you bumped her shoulder as Clint sat across from you, “Why were you crying earlier?”

   The room went quiet and Pepper reached for your hand, “You called them didn’t you?”

   You nodded and before you could stop it the dam broke and you began sobbing again, “He told me I was an idiot spreading my legs for a monster. My mother even said they want no part of what I’m about to do and once I marry him I can consider myself exiled from the family. My Dad is going to take my shop away too.”

   “How can he do that?” Clint demanded. “That doesn’t sound right.”

   “It was my grandfather’s shop and unfortunately although I maintain everything the shop is in his name. He wanted to sell it a long time ago, but I fought to keep it.”

   “So you marry Bucky and lose your shop or you don’t marry Bucky and spend the rest of your life miserable?”

   “As much as I love that shop guys. I won’t give up Bucky for it. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I don’t care what they do. In one month I’ll be Mrs. Barnes and nothing will stop that.”

   “I’m happy to threaten them,” Clint tosses out there leaning forward trying to appear more serious. “But on a more important note, I’d be honored to walk you down the aisle.”

   “Clint that’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Pepper looks at the archer and none of you miss the way he blushes.

  The shop attendant helps you get the dress on then zips and button up the back. You almost cry seeing how perfect the dress fits your curves. The material is soft and the train flows as you walk out to the pedestal where Wanda and Pepper are waiting. You close your eyes imagining yourself standing next to Bucky and becoming his wife. You’d never actually considered yourself the marrying type but once you’d started dating Bucky it’s all you had ever wanted. Now with the wedding quickly approaching you understood why girls dreamed of this day.

   Pepper took some pictures so she could show Nat and Maria when they got back from the mission and then you changed back paying the rest for the dress and carrying it out where Happy quickly took it laying it down carefully in the trunk. Wanda and Pepper treated you to dinner and drinks at a little Mexican restaurant downtown that you loved. It helped to forget about your parents if only just for a little while.

   It was after eleven when you stumbled into the elevator at the Tower. It was mostly Wanda’s powers holding you upright. You’d went a little too hard on the margaritas but at least you were giggly, “Wanda, I think Sam has a crush on you.”

  “Well he is my boyfriend sestra,” Wanda helps you into bed. “Don’t worry Bucky will be back soon.”

   You grin pulling his pillow to your chest burying your nose so you could still inhale his scent, “Wanda?”

   “Yes, sweetheart,” Wanda pulls the blanket up over your body.

   “I’m going to be Mrs. Barnes. Bucky’s going to marry me. I’m so lucky,” you giggle and Wanda pats your head.

   You doze off until the bed dips behind you. The feeling of cool metal slides under you pulling you against the hard chest of your fiance. You snuggle pulling his flesh arm around you kissing the top of his hand, “Hi honey. How was your mission?”

   Bucky chuckles kissing your neck below your ear, “I heard you had a couple drinks this evening. You feeling okay?”

   “I’m better now that you’re home safe.”

   You can tell Bucky wants to say something else, “Do you want to talk about it?”

   “No, not tonight. I’m drunk and it’s really not worth discussing.”

   “I don’t want you to be estranged from your family over me. Or especially lose your shop. I know how much that place means to you, Y/N,” you could tell how much Bucky meant his words. However, underneath it you caught the fear that he would lose you.

   You groan as you move trying to turn over to face him but only succeeded on wrapping the blanket tighten around you like a burrito, “A little help Sergeant Barnes!”

    Bucky pulled his arm out from under you tugging the covers and rolling you onto your back, “Is that better?”

    “No you idiot it’s not! I don’t care about my family or my shop if I don’t have you. I love you, James Buchanan Barnes and nothing will ever make me stop,” you pulled him down kissing him hard giving him every once of passion you could.

   He pulled away laying back down and pulling you back to his chest, “I love you too. Get some sleep though I can still taste the margaritas on your breath.”

   “Jealous?”

   “No. I’ve seen you after three margaritas. Poor Wanda probably had to use her powers to get you home,” you slapped his chest and then kissed it softly where you’d slapped him. It got quiet and you rested your head on his chest allowing the rhythm of his heartbeat to send you to sleep.

##  **WEDDING DAY**

    “I need him. I just need to hear his voice. Please,” you know it’s just your anxiety but you just need to hear Bucky’s voice.

    “I’ll get him,” Nat rushes from the room while Wanda fans you trying to keep your make-up from running.

    There is a knock on the door and Nat steps in waving you over. You pick up your dress rushing to the door bracing against yourself against it, “Buck?”

   “Sweetheart. You’re not running out on me are you?”

   “God, Bucky, no!” you cry out reaching your hand out the side of the door. Bucky’s flesh hand grabs squeezing it softly. “I love you. My nerves are just making me crazy.”

   “Did Clint threaten to trip you again? If so, I’ll break his legs.”

   “I’m the luckiest girl,” you giggle. “I can’t wait to marry you Bucky.”

   “Well Y/N. You’re lucky you’ve got ten minutes and we can make it happen,” Bucky squeezes your hand. “Relax sweetheart I’ll see you at the end of the aisle.”

   “You better Sergeant,” you tease already feeling calmer. Bucky had a way of doing that to you.

   The last month of wedding prep had been easy with him. Bucky helped with anything you’d asked and at night he’d hold you telling you about his time with the Avengers. Then sometimes he’d tell you about his fears since he got control of his mind. The reason it took over a year to introduce you to the Avengers. He was afraid he’d hurt you or put you in the path of Hydra. But most importantly he was afraid you’d meet the Winter Soldier. Thankfully that never happened but it was one of the reasons you moved into The Tower after he proposed. It made him feel safer with one of the Avengers nearby just in case.

   “Hey, Mrs. Barnes it’s time,” Clint’s head is poking through the door and you turn reaching for your bouquet from Nat.

   “I think you guys have to go ahead of me,” you joked as Pepper, Nat and Wanda pushed past you grabbing their mini bouquets.  

  Bucky’s groomsmen were waiting all giving a whistle of approval. Clint held out his arm as you took it, “If you trip me Bucky said he’ll break your legs.”

  “Pssh, I’m not afraid of that old man,” Clint chuckles. “But don’t worry I can behave myself.”

  The bridal procession began with traditional music as Tony asked everyone to stand. You had no idea he was licensed to perform weddings but he insisted so you didn’t complain. Steve’s dog Lucky was the ring bearer and strided slowly down the aisle with a pillow holding the rings on his back. You giggled when he ran straight to Steve and the gathered group laughed too. A few friends from your younger years were there and surprisingly so was your grandmother. That alone reignited the nerves and Clint tapped your hand.

   “Relax she didn’t want to miss it,” Clint calmed you once more as your cue came on.

   [You’d picked the song especially for Bucky seeing as it was the first song you’d ever listened to together. ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DzX2vmcIMg8M&t=ZjQzYWNmN2U1OTEwOTAxZjcxODYxNTQ3ODc3MTFlMmIxYTk1YzdhNCxJZmJ4eFVZVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182503148589%2Fhappy-ever-after-doll&m=1)Bucky’s eyes were already locked on your but the moment he recognized the song his face lit up and he mouthed “ _I love you_ ”. You did the same listening to the song and keeping in step with Clint. You took a deep breath as Clint passed you off to Bucky. Now, this close you see how handsome he looks in his suit. He’s trimmed his hair and he is effortlessly handsome and after today he’s all yours.

  “And who here gives this woman to wed?” Tony asks straightening up in an official sounding voice.

  “I, archer, baker, and candlestick maker do give Lady Y/N to be wed to Frozen over here,” Clint allowed Bucky to take your hand. You could feel yourself relax handing your bouquet to Nat and taking both of Bucky’s hands into yours.

  Tony actually is very professional and sweet when he begins the ceremony. However, it’s hard to concentrate with the way Bucky’s eyes are burning into yours. How could your family expect you to give up a man who looks at you like you hung the stars in the sky? How could they demand you leave this man? The man who showed you that you deserved love.

   Bucky slips the ring onto your finger then lifts your hand to kiss the knuckles. You know he’s worried about his ring but Tony helped you create just the thing. Bucky’s eyes widen when Pepper hands you the ring. Tony using his nanites created a ring that would conform to the metal of his fingers to match your ring. As the band tightens Bucky tears up. He had feared he’d have to wear his band on a necklace around his neck. You told him it wouldn’t matter but you knew how much it meant to him that now he’d have a band on his finger.

   The moment came and Tony closed his book, “By the power vested in me by whoever I present Mr. and Mrs. James and Y/N Barnes.”

   Before you could react Bucky had you wrapped in his arms tilted you to kiss you firmly while your hands cradled his face. He pulled you back up while everyone cheered. You grabbed your bouquet and hand in hand you and Bucky ran back down the aisle toward the limo that would take you to the reception.

   Happy helped you in first as Bucky crawled in behind slamming the door. He pulled you onto his lap and kissed you softer this time and slower as if he was prolonging it as long as possible, “Have I told you lately that I love you?”

   “Every day James. Every day you tell me. So do you like my dress?” you chuckle snuggling under his arm.

   “You look stunning. I forgot how to breathe for a minute until Steve reminded me. You made everyone jealous Mrs. Barnes.”

   “Wow. That sounds better than I imagined. Say it again Bucky,” you kiss his cheek as he takes your hand so he can see your wedding bands together. He skims his thumb across his gold band looking up at you.

   “Mrs. Barnes, Mrs. Barnes, Mrs. Bucky Barnes,” he slides his hand up under the skirt of your gown. “I think we have enough time before the reception to make this marriage official.”

   You hummed spreading your legs for him, “I can’t so no to that.”

   “And then we are going to have a nice long honeymoon with no distractions,” you moan as his fingers stroke through your panties. “And as the fairy tales say live happy ever after, Doll.”

   “Happy Ever After with the Bucky Barnes?” you tease moving to stroke the erection straining his pants. “That does sound like the perfect happy ever after.”

   “I’m glad you think so, Mrs. Barnes,” Bucky kisses a long your neck before whispering into your ear. “Now cum for your husband so I can have my wife before we’re interrupted.”

   “We have all our lives and poor Happy doesn’t need to hear that,” you gasp trying to undo his pants.

   “He works for Tony he’s seen enough,” Bucky declares moving your dress so you can straddle him, which you happily do. You slowly slide down his length moaning while his hands move around cupping your cheeks tightly moving you up and down slowly.

   Bucky looks up at you as you move his eyes full of so much love, “I love you Y/N. I love you so damn much, Doll.”

   “I love you too, Bucky,” you sob happily as you fall over the cliff of your orgasm. “You’re my happy ever after.”

    Bucky kissed you and you helped each other freshen up as Happy pulled up to the entrance of the hotel. It was to be held at a large ballroom that Tony had purchased the hotel just for the occasion. Happy opened the door grumbling about paying for detailing but shook you off when you kissed his cheek. You reminded him that Peter’s Aunt May would be there and he seemed to perk up hurrying to park the limo.

    “You ready for this Bucky?” you squeezed his hand at the doors to the ballroom.

    Bucky smirked, “With you by my side, Doll. I can do anything.”

    The doors opened as Bucky kissed you again and Sam’s voice could be here over the speakers, “They finally showed up to their own party welcome Bucky and Y/N Barnes!” You and Bucky shared a smile stepping into the room as your real family welcomed you. It was the beginning of the best happy ever after.


End file.
